


Reunion

by catoec



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catoec/pseuds/catoec
Summary: Log reunites with Mitsuki after a year apart.





	Reunion

"Mitsuki..." Log called out in a hushed tone, as he looked down at his baby brother. Mitsuki was curled into himself, stuffed snakes piled along the side of his bed. Under his arm a red snake could be seen, a patchwork of varied fabrics of different shades of red sewn around it's body. 

He leaned down and brushed away a few locks from his brother's face. A deep pain rose within Log's chest. His brother was so young and so curious, a dreadful combination. What would happen when he comes upon the truth. When he figures out the truth of their creation. Will he believe their existence was an act against God, the product of the greed of a shinobi. Or the salvation and redemption of a lonely man. He just hoped that Mitsuki's path would be paved through his own choices and his alone. 

"Log." a small voice called.

"Hey, boss-man." 

Mitsuki sat up, rubbing his eyes adorably, "Did something happen?"

"What I can't visit my brother anymore?"

Mitsuki folded his pillow under his chin and gave Log a goofy grin.

"Yeah, but there's a difference between visiting your adorable baby brother and watching someone like a creep."

Log chuckled, "What adorable brother, all I see is a gremlin." He ruffled Mitsuki's hair.

He stood up turning to leave but something stopped his hand. Mitsuki's arm peered out of his blanket, his hand gripping Log's wrist. He pulled himself up and wrapped his arms around Log's shoulders, tucking into the crook of his brother's neck. The faint scent of cigarettes clung to Log's sweater. 

Log looked down at his brother. It really has been too long, he thought. Enveloping Mitsuki around the waist, pulling him up and into his chest. Wisps of hair tickled him under his chin. 

"I missed you." Mitsuki mumbled into Log's sweater. 

"I missed you too, boss-man." he said as he moved to sit outside on the balcony.


End file.
